


Prometido

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage, POV Keith (Voltron), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 27. Woke Up MarriedKeith wakes up and finds himself married. He then remembers the last twenty-four hours and how wonderful it was to have spent them with his husband, Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Prometido

Keith yawns as he wakes up, a weight against his side and chest. When he glances down he finds Lance curled up with him. He smiles fondly, his arms wrapping around Lance and his eyes catch the glint of gold on his fingers. He blinks at the simple band on his ring finger and the last twenty-four hours hit him. 

.:24 hours ago:.

It’s seven in the morning when his clock goes off. Keith stretches his arms above his head and can hear the faint murmur of Hunk and Pidge in the other room. He gets to his feet and knocks on the door, letting them know he’s awake.

“Morning Keith!” Hunk calls from the other side of the door.

“Hey, baby.” Lance chuckles. Keith smiles and sits on the floor by the door. He’s not supposed to see Lance yet but he wants to.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Excited,” Lance says. 

“Can you eat?”

“I’m gonna get food with my mom when she gets me.” 

“Alright, works for me.” Keith hums, head resting against the wall. 

In thirty minutes, he’s getting up to answer the door and welcoming Mrs. McClain into his house. She smiles widely, wrapping her arms tightly around him and walking down the hallway. Keith slips into the bedroom he’d used the night before, pulling it shut. He hears Lance tap on the door and can see the shadow of his feet.

“I’m heading out now.” 

“Be safe,” Keith tells him. 

“I will. Remember, my dad’s getting you at ten.”

“I know, I have my list. I love you." He looks over at it on his nightstand. 

“I love you and I’ll see you soon.” Lance taps one last time against his door and when he’s out of the house, Hunk and Pidge free him. Pidge looks calm, but they’re twitchy and antsy. Keith has to pull Hunk out of his kitchen quite a few times. 

“I’m just so anxious!” He whines.

“Imagine how Lance and I are.” Keith chuckles.

“I think I’m taking it  _ from _ you both.” He runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t mind it but god it’s not good for my heart.”

“Hunk, breathe. Everything is going to be okay.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

“Keith?” Pidge pipes up, pulling their eyes away from their phone. 

“What’s up?”

“It’s eight. I’m hungry and I  _ know _ Shiro and Allura are already awake.” They wiggle their phone to emphasize this point.

“Then let’s get them and eat,” Keith says. 

He shoots an update to Lance of what’s going on, though he knows he probably won’t get a speedy reply. Hunk takes them to grab Shiro and Allura and then they head off to a diner for breakfast. 

.:21 hours ago:.

At ten, Keith is loading up everything he needs into Mr. McClain’s car. He double-checks he has his schedule three different times and then turns to the people he’s leaving behind.

“You’ll lock up when you leave right?”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Allura nods.

“And I’ll keep Hunk out of the kitchen.” Pidge volunteers.

“Thank you.” Keith huffs a soft laugh.

With that Shiro and Keith climb into Mr. McClain’s car. Shiro slides into the backseat, leaving Keith sitting up in the front. Mr. McClain smiles at the duo and takes off.

“How are you feeling mijo?” He asks Keith.

“Little excited, little nervous.” 

“I was like that too.” He chuckles. “But you know what? Everything was perfect and I’m thankful for how it came to be.”

“Everyone has their part, you have to believe they’ll be able to handle it.” Shiro reminds him as well.

“Doesn’t stop me from getting nervous.” 

In thirty minutes time, the three of them are at Lance’s tio’s place. The kids happily rush over to greet him, hugging him before scampering off with their mom. 

“ _ Pásale, pásale, _ Keti.” Tia Josefa waves Keith into her home. “How are you feeling?”

“A little nervous.” He admits as she guides him to the kitchen table. Shiro nods politely at the family, shaking their hands when they offer. 

“Do you want some tea, Keti?” Lance’s cousin asks him. 

“N-no, I’ll be good.” 

“Coffee? You want coffee?” Tia Josefa asks, getting him a mug.

“I’d rather have the tea.”

“I’ll make you tea then.” She nods and the cousin laughs. 

.:18 hours ago:.

Keith has managed to dodge a few attempts to have him eat more food, having Shiro eat it for him. Shiro happily takes what is given to him by the family, thanking them politely each time. Mr. McClain taps Keith’s shoulder and lets him know it’s time for his appointment. 

“Take your tea! Here I’ll fix it.” The cousin takes what remains of his tea and pours it into a traveler’s mug and then hands it to him.

“Thank you.” He holds it and follows Mr. McClain out to the car. 

“Remind me the address again?” He asks. Keith grabs his list and looks over the phone number and address Lance had given him the night before.

The pair get lost, unfortunately. The business is too busy to answer their phone, and Mr. McClain ends up calling his wife to see if she could better explain where they needed to be. Eventually, after asking someone on the street if they knew the building they got pointed in the right direction. All the while, Keith sips his tea aggressively as his nerves spike.

But then he’s greeting Mrs. McClain who walks out, hair freshly done. She leads him to the stylist who sits him in a chair and she looks him over.

“What kind of look do you want?” She asks.

“Natural.” He says as he remembers Lance telling him very specifically to ask for that. The stylist clicks her tongue.

“You and Lance both. I swear. It’s a big day, why not go dramatic?” She shakes her head and goes through her makeup kit. “But, I understand. No worries.”

Once his makeup is set, he’s being hauled off by another stylist and they take care of his hair. It’s an overall very pampering experience. Everyone was sweet and kind. Mrs. McClain waits for him to be done and has her sister take them both back to Lance’s tio’s place.

.:14 hours ago:.

Keith’s hands are shaking as he looks at the suit hanging up. He takes a deep breath, then another, then he’s pulling his shirt off. He curses softly as he tries buttoning up his new shirt but he’s struggling. Mr. McClain and Lance’s tio step in with Shiro, they help him do up the buttons as he tries to calm himself back down. 

He pulls on his dress pants and vest and struggles for a solid few minutes with his tie before Mr. McClain steps in again. 

“I wonder who’s helping Lance tie his right now.” His father murmurs softly. “I always had to do it for him, you know?” He chuckles, eyes a bit misty.

“His mom maybe?”

“Perhaps.” He nods and pats Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll get the car started.” 

“Okay.” Keith nods and watches the man leave. He turns to Shiro who still stands in the room. 

“Look at you.” He huffs a soft laugh. Keith glances at himself in the mirror, almost not recognizing the face he sees. 

“Think it’s good?” He turns back to Shiro.

“Yeah, I do. Never thought I’d get to see my kid get married.” He steps over to Keith and pulls him into a one-armed hug.

“I’m not your kid.” Keith groans.

“Legal guardian.”

“Means nothing at twenty-four.”

“It means you’re my kid. Always.” Shiro lets him go and gives him a small smile. “Now, let’s go meet your man.”

.:13 hours ago:.

Keith arrives at Lance’s tia Sofia’s house and greets Mrs. McClain. She looks amazing in her dress and she waves Keith in. 

“Hola Keti! How are you feeling?” Tia Sofia asks as she hugs him. 

“Excited. Now at least.” He admits.

“Good. You need to wait in the… um…” She snaps her fingers. “Cómo se dice, la sala?” She turns to her sister.

“Living room?” Mrs. McClain offers and looks at Keith.

“Living room, yeah. Here right?” He points in the direction of it.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Living room. Wait in the living room.”

“No problem.” He walks and sits on the couch in the living room. It takes him quite a lot of patience to not run his hands through his hair or touch his face. He just focuses on breathing. In the distance of the house, he can hear Lance’s laugh and it makes his heart swell. 

“So close yet so far.” He mumbles to himself. 

It turns out their photographer is running late which of course starts to bring the new edge of anxiety back through him. He paces the small living room as he tries to remain calm. He finds himself staring at anything that grabs his attention long enough. Then there’s a knock on the door and the photographer comes in with quite the amount of apologies.

She has Keith step into the backyard where they planned on doing photos for the reveal before the ceremony. They have him turn his back to the yard and then go to get Lance. He hears the photographer get into place and then she counts down. At three Keith turns around and so does Lance. 

And his heart stops.

Lance looks amazing. Absolutely breathtaking. His legs are moving far before he really processes it. Then he’s lifting Lance up and spinning him around, setting him back down. Lance gets misty-eyed, he’s probably not any better really. He just keeps touching Lance’s face and shoulders.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He whispers, tears in his eyes.

“Are you gonna cry?” Lance laughs, fanning Keith’s face to keep them dry. 

“No, I’m not!” He finds himself laughing as well, his arms wrapping around Lance. 

He completely forgets about the photographer as she walks around them snapping picture after picture of the two of them. Eventually, the two part from their emotional reunion and the photographer has them posing in different places around the house. 

.:11 hours ago:.

They arrive at the venue a bit after seven and wait in the car for their cue to come in. Their bridal party shows up to talk with them. Hunk and Allura match Shiro and Pidge. They inform them that there have been no incidents so far and that everyone is excited. 

Then comes their cues. They enter the venue, arm in arm, as they go up to the altar where their officiant is at. Keith swallows his nerves down as they take their respective places across from one another. The officiant starts their speech, Shiro steps forward to hand Keith and Lance their vows before stepping back. 

Keith listens intensely as Lance starts, reading his vows. The moment Lance’s voice cracks through Keith is struggling to keep himself from crying. It’s nearly impossible though and he blinks rapidly. He can feel the love and warmth Lance promises him in each word and there’s hardly a dry eye after he’s finished.

Then it’s his turn. Over Lance’s shoulder, he can see Hunk is sobbing but keeping his hand over his mouth to muffle it. Shiro keeps tilting his head back and breathing deeply and he bets Allura and Pidge are in a similar state behind him. Keith hands the mic to Lance for him to hold as he speaks. He swears on everything he can to love him and support him as Lance as for him. 

If anyone had stopped crying with Lance’s vows they were crying again for his. Though a large factor is in part to Keith sniffling and choking his way through. At one point he can’t read the vows because of the tears streaming and voice wobbling. They pass the mic back to their officiant and Allura steps forward with their rings. 

They exchange their rings and kiss each other deeply. There’s a roaring round of applause and cheers. They take each other's hands and hold them tightly.

Then it’s a blur of dinner and toasts. Then he’s laughing, having a good time and dancing the night away. He hugs friends and family alike, accepting thanks and congratulations given to them. Hunk blubbers a bit more onto their shirts and Lance consoles him the way only he can. Pidge punches his shoulder for making them cry. He doesn’t know how to tell Allura it’s obvious her makeup had been running. Shiro pulls them into a firm hug and Lance gets misty-eyed.

.:7 hours ago:.

At midnight the ceremony ends and they all clean up the venue. They pack up and pile into cars and head back home. The car ride is long but he holds Lance’s hand the entire time. When they pull into the driveway, Lance picks Keith up and carries him over the threshold of the house. He laughs and Lance sets him down on the other side. Keith gets his turn to pick Lance up and bring him over the threshold of their bedroom. 

“God we’re… dude, we’re married.” Lance laughs, running his hand through his hair. 

“We most definitely are.” Keith steps forward and wraps his arms around Lance. He sways them gently together, humming the tune of the song they danced with.

“Hello, Mister Kogane.” Lance runs his hands along his chest.

“Hello, Mister Kogane.” Keith presses his forehead to his. 

“I’m not going to get over that.” He smiles brightly. 

“I’d hope not.” Keith pushes the suit jacket off of Lance’s shoulders. “You’re going to be living with it for the rest of your life.”

“Just like I’m going to be with  _ you  _ for the rest of my life.” Lance cups his face. 

.:Now:.

Keith rubs Lance’s shoulder and smiles as he starts to wake up. Lance looks up at him and kisses his jaw before nuzzling him and getting closer. 

“Good morning, Mister Kogane.”

“Good morning to you too, Mister Kogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit based on my own experiences on my wedding day ;w;  
> My wife's family kept making sure I was okay and helped me get dressed and god she looked so beautiful in her dress and we both cried during our vows  
> 10/10 best night of my life <3
> 
> Day 31 is "Free Space" and I have a small survey to see what prompt you guys would like me to use for that day. It's a simple google form with five options and it should allow you to do it without needing an email. I will close the form on the 29th and announce the winner on the 30th You can find it here: https://forms.gle/GE36oDv1s8B7dohp8
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on demon-sushi on Tumblr or in the comments below <3


End file.
